


Can I Go Home Now? / After All These Years...

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, I dub thee Skulkey ;) in my other verse there may be Avakey ;), M/M, Multi, Other, also my interpretations and headcanons but canon included, but in another it might be Ava so just, ignore most of my tags everything will be in fics anyway, just fyi because no clear answer yet in this verse Subject X will PROBABLY be Skuld, let's go with not definitve Skuld for now she looks 15 okay, not-definite-Skuld with amnesia only partial memories, so 'Key' is not-definite-Skuld here, spoilers?, what does he want with her I am worried, yep that's 'Key' / X in this verse, yes this means that in "For All of the Times I Never Could" verse Luxu goes and grabs Skuld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Something snapped and he knew that if he didn't set his feet on a familiar path right now, right now, right now--- he'd never set them there again.(Can I go home now?)--------Twilight Town Tower visit and previous headcanonish whereabouts. Spoilers, but not really, as it's just one scene? Something like that. Oneshot. Or twoshot. I don't know. KH III spoilers. And my headcanons, but that's in my every fic in every fandom I have, so idk if I need to write that.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea/Subject X
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Kudos: 5





	Can I Go Home Now? / After All These Years...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: KH III spoilers. And my headcanons, but that's in my every fic in every fandom I have, so idk if I need to write that.

The night before was the night of the full moon. Tonight - For better or for worse, Something had snapped and he knew that if he didn't set his feet on a familiar path right now, right now, right now--- he'd never set them there again.

(Can I go home now?)

( **No. Never.)**

_________________

The light of Radiant Garden was blinding. A few mintues there, and  the Luna Diviner was genuinely shocked that it hasn't burnt his eyes out yet. The pale yellow eyes, that somebody could think were the colour of the moon, but he knew they were anything but.

To say they were the colour of the moon would be an utter lie.

He knew where he wanted to go and went there. Why was he allowed to? Probably because the place was an afterthought, a reminiscence, an old thing, empty with nothing there anymore, many years after, cells empty and cold now

(Which a sane person would consider fortunate)

(In other words, not him, as he'd like a trace.

Even a dead body would be better than nothing. ( **How so? )**

To see she had been alive once? To touch her, even if she's no longer there? He couldn't even quite predict her fate, as she was a singularity... but that was not the reason he was interested in her, not anymore. To see.... To touch her, and then him, to touch both of them before the end, because---

**(Already had second chance. Not getting the third one. Don't be a fool. You don't deserve them.)**

_Oh, I know. I know I won't come back again. Nobody wants me to come back again,_ Isa he suddenly **realised. _Not even Lea and not even her,_** _wherever She might be. **Sky or Underword or Heaven or Hell, I'll pull her out of that, no matter what She wants and no matter what Lea wants, because I didn't pay ten years of nothing and pain for nothing, dammit---** After all, I've destroyed everything Lea cared about, and if we three met again, Lea would tell her of that, too, and... Mhm, nobody will wish **me** back. And that's... **fine, who cares--**. **I** did that._

_(Also, I want to go home to see my parents and **whatever for, they hate you.)**_

_**(As does Lea. As does She.)** _

_I know.  
_

_No, he doesn't--- **He will, after whatever the Keyblade Graveyard battle will be.** Maybe._

Was those his own predictions or Xemnas's? He couldn't tell.

Isa just wanted to go HOME, just go home, one last time before probably dying forever, or whatever, as he was surely right, nobody would miss him. And if nobody would miss him, then there was no going home.

He'd never touch her or him, after all.

_____

When he was still young, a few days before everything ended, he once woke up from a dream that was pleasant and not, and unsettling, and Lea asked, what did you dream of?

And so, he, young apprentice Isa, said --- _I dreamt I lost myself in the vastness of the Sun and a Star, forever. And that made me whole._

 _But you are whole,_ Lea, back then, replied, _so... is that poetry?? Sounds like love poetry. But for whom?_

 _Nobody,_ Isa back then replied. _But if a poet wrote it, he thought that a certain Sun and a certain Star-- well, he had to grasp them, and make them his. The poet, that is. That's why I'm no poet, I know nobody can._

_Nobody? Strange nickname for yourself, I-- Hey, don't kick me!_

The next day, that was true enough. More than true. And he knew, that, that, that--- some part of him saw that coming, but refused to see, because seeing it, really, he'd have to take Lea and go, leave, far, far, far, far away from damned Radiant Garden, far from damned home, and-- leave Her, and that's not--

(So he betrayed Lea instead? By refusing to see???)

( **No. Yes. No. Yes.)**

**(Axel-Lea betrayed me, too, so it's fine-- no, it's not. But-)**

**__________**

Managed to come here, though he knew he couldn't be long. Visiting two other worlds without a single complaint from Xehanort? Maybe Xehanort was too busy before the final battle.

**(Maybe we--he--- are. Is.)**

**S-- ( _Take him. Kiss him,_** Saïx thought, furiously. _**Who cares whether** he hates us forever after **all, this is the last time we're seeing him. You know that.** Unless you're some damnable unreal optimist! S **how Lea that he's ours, at least--!** )  
_

Isa took one of Lea's three sea-salt ice cream. Lea's face expression upon seeing that was just priceless. **_Take him and throw him from this damned tower that's apparently not worthy of ou--my presence. You know you want to. He can't complain about that, he's mine, and he hurt me enough that he deserves that. Or kiss him. Or kill him. No, just punch him, he'll pout like in the old days, and punch us. Or kiss us, maybe, who knows, he's not a child anymore-- Just. Stop staring at Lea. Do something to A--Le---Axel!! Do something! Say something!_**

**_Or leave. We can't stay here._ **

**_We just can't._ **

"One for you and two for good luck?" _  
_

_**That's all I will---- you'll say? I'm really pathetic and should die tomorrow.,**_ the piece of Isa, struggling to keep awake, but _Lea, his Lea, his one and only Lea,_ so close by was making that worth it, thought.

However, Lea stared in such a way that made Lea look less, well, killable, so maybe this visit was worth **something.**

 **Sa--I---** I _ **s**_ a **sm** iled.


End file.
